


bitter swan song

by slotumn



Series: Bittersweet: Lysithea Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, lysithea week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: It's not enough, it's nowhere near enough.---To Lysithea, death has always weighed heavier than life.
Series: Bittersweet: Lysithea Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044072
Kudos: 2
Collections: Lysithea Week 2020





	bitter swan song

_Face death with dignity,_ as the saying goes.

 _Your death will mean something,_ repeats the mantra. 

Lysithea tried really, really hard to believe that. At one point, she may have succeeded, even. 

She thought she could accept it: be a stepping stone to the future, a torch burning bright and short, and die without regrets.

She was wrong. 

It's not enough, it's nowhere near enough. She fought for the future as much as everyone else did— why can't she have _her_ share of it?

Her death will be dignified and meaningful—

—but what did that ever do for her life?

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
> 


End file.
